Your Big Hands
by writerincognito
Summary: Isn't traveling on your own personal yacht not amazing? In the beginning it was. Sasunaru uke'ish Naruto, kidnapping, rape, lemon. Christmas giftfic for Alrye


Your Big Hands

It was such a beautiful day for the rookie nine, as they like to call themselves. This was all thanks to one of the friends, Kiba, who won a bet against his cousin which earned him a luxurious yacht inclusive captain and one hundred thousand dollar pocket money. Luckily the boy didn't have any shame and won the bet easily.

They were leaving Yokohama, the beautiful city was one of their best clubbing places which they visited since they left for their big journey. Already missing the city the friends watched until the big fairy wheel and the high buildings weren't visible anymore, noting to themselves that they should definitely go back once more in their lives.

"Who wants some Malibu?" A hyperactive brunet with tattooed fangs on his cheeks asked the other party-goers if they wanted some alcohol.

"Kiba, dude, it's like ten in the morning, the alcohol from yesterday night still hasn't left my body." After having said that the pineapple head stared towards the sky again, hoping that the mindless clouds would make him just as mindless, so he could ignore the knuckleheads called friends.

Before someone could comment on that Ino had already taken a big gulp straight out of the bottle and she passed it towards her partner in crime, the girl with the bubblegum locks accepted it gladly, wanting to make this the best holiday ever and not giving a shit.

The others, Sai, Shino, Hinata and Chouji calmly sat at the yacht's deck, sipping away their non alcoholic drinks, orange juice with straws, sugared rims and little fancy umbrellas, of course not just plain orange juice.

"Oh my god, guys, I think I just saw a dolphin!" the ninth member of the rookie nine shouted, hanging dangerously far over the boat railing. His blond hair a little bit damp from the waves that splashed against the yacht's side and his sea blue eyes wide, reflecting the colour of the water. There stood Naruto Uzumaki, hot and cool at the same moment, his looks making sure you looked twice at him. Male and female, he did them all. His personality and full lips, which could widen in a beautiful laugh, winning every heart.

So instead of sighing because of Naruto's childish behaviour they all joined the catching blond. With full attention waiting until the dolphins sprang up, trying to keep up with the ship.

"How adorable, they are trying to keep up with us." Ino said, leaning with Naruto further over the railing.

"Look! Look! The right one is waving at me!"

"Sakura, do you really think those animals can wave? and if they could do it, it'd be probably directed at me." The toothy dogboy said teasingly, secretly admiring how well she looked in the miniscule bikini.

"Why won't w-we go swimming wi-ith them?" The stuttering girl asked. She had always wanted to go swimming with dolphins, so this opportunity was just too awesome to let go, that's why she took the initiative for once.

"I think it'd be amazing to go swimming with them, but think logical, if there are dolphins there's a high change there will be sharks as well. I don't want to come back with one leg and a half." The wisest out of them all, Shikamaru, said. They probably were not far enough to face the dangerous types of sharks, but he didn't dare to take the risk.

"Oh come on Shika, are you afraid of those little sharks here that are so close to the coast? And even if they would attack us, Flipper will turn superhero and safe us." Before someone could even hint the captain to slow down and throw the anchor out, Kiba already jumped into the sea, the rest gasping and screaming because of his stupidity. The captain immediately slowed the yacht down and stopped it, thinking that someone went overboard because of the fuss on the deck. When the yacht slowed down a bit Kiba had already started to swim back, not wanting to get behind too far.

"Kiba! Have you gone nuts? You could've gotten injured you moron, who the fuck jumps off a moving ship?" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, totally upset and shocked by Kiba's behaviour.

"Yeah, but I didn't! I'm awesome, aren't I?"

"No you aren't! Now get on the ship before a shark attacks you!" Ino joined the pinkette, not wanting to deal with a legless Kiba.

But before Kiba could discuss further with the girls the ball of sunshine of the group jumped in the water, joining the dogboy with his activity.

The four other boys didn't have to think twice before they joined Kiba and Naruto and jumped too into the water. Splashing the rest and pushing heads under water, hard laughing and enthusiasm was heard, so the girls which remained on the boat just sighed and didn't complain further, they just rubbed sun screen into their skin and took place into the sun.

Hoping that indeed the boys didn't lose a limp.

While they felt secure on the boat, they were all but. They just weren't aware off the 4 pairs of unknown eyes watching them.

It was later that night and the girls and Naruto were doing the dishes together after having eaten delicious homemade lasagne, the other guys too lazy to participate with cleaning.

"We should get on land soon again. I forgot to go to a hairdresser last time and my hair is getting too long" Sakura said, fuddling with the ends of her pink locks.

"I think we're stopping in t-two days, we really went far away from the coast and I think we're not just going back."

"That's right Hinata, Shikamaru and I went shopping too and Kiba told us to bring food for at least a few days, so just deal a little bit longer with it bubblegum head." Ino said teasingly. Sakura heard the insult and splashed some of the dishwater into Ino's face. "Eeeew, don't do that! We just cleaned our dishes in that dirty water!" She filled a glass with water and aimed at Sakura to take her back, unfortunately splashing Naruto.

"Huh?" came the not so intelligent reply from Naruto. The girls shared a look before Ino raised a perfect eyebrow. "Naruto, what's up lately? Are you with your mind somewhere else?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, to be quite honest, just don't be shocked, I seriously need to get laid at the moment." Naruto told the girls desperately. "and not just get laid, I specially prefer a man, with big hands, but every man I see on land is or not gay or not interested in a quick one night stand. What's wrong with these guys, how can they resist me while I'm in sexy mode?" Not sure how to react Ino, again, raised one eyebrow, before she started to laugh with Sakura. Hinata still not sure what to do with this embarrassing situation. The girls all knew Naruto too well.

"Well Naruto, then don't worry any longer, we'll find a guy for you in two days! So you can sto..." that's when they heard an deafening shot, first they thought that the boat may had hit a buoy but when they heard screams and voices other than that of their friends they sprinted towards the deck to be met by three guys and a girl, all of them having their guns pointed at the guys. So Sakura started to scream.

One of the guys, a guy with purple eyes and shoulder length hair reacted immediately, with the back of his gun he hit the pink girl unconscious, immediately noticing the other three gaping in astonishment he took them by their shoulders and roughly pushed them towards the rest of the rookie nine.

"Where the fuck do you keep the money?" the pale haired guy snarled, having already had too many trouble.

"Who the hell you think you are, go the fuck from our boat!" Kiba said defensively, he tried to even his breath, not wanting to let the ambushers notice that he was stressing out.

"Do you think that you are in the position to question us? Now where the fuck is that money?" The guy took a step towards Kiba. "Well, if you guys aren't going to say anything about the money maybe someone's death will make a change in that. Goodbye." He made eyecontact with the brunet and smirked showing off a row of sharp teeth.

"No wait!" Naruto screamed, more out of instinct to safe Kiba than with clear thinking. When noticing that the guy looked at him he looked at the people behind him. A huge guy with orange hair stood strong and powerful behind them all, in his hands a gun too. And there was another guy, one with black hair spiked in the back, darks eyes and a pale skin. He was big too but not as big as the orange haired guy. The last of them was the girl, with fiery red hair and eyes almost the same colour. She looked very dangerous, her glasses made her look like the smart one of the group.

"So, blondie is going to lead me to the money." The dark haired guy said, a smirk appearing on his perfect aristocratic face.

"Haha, I thought so Sasuke. Just return soon and you can go back to blondie later." The shark like boy said, whipping his head in a gesture that made Naruto walk to the so called Sasuke.

His arms were twisted in a unnatural way and secured behind his backs with a big hand, which belonged to Sasuke. A little push in the back made him start walking. Knowing that the money was in Kiba's bedroom he didn't want to take any risk and walked straight to the bedroom. Stopping by the door he waited till the guy opened the door and walked in.

"The money is in the left bedside table." Naruto said while he started to shake, thinking about what the guy would do when he had the money. Would he die?

When he didn't hear or feel any movement he turned around, but at that same moment he was pushed towards the bed. Immediately falling out of balance he fell straight onto the bed. Before he could recover and defence himself Sasuke already had his arms in one of his hands and in the other a piece of clothing. He smoothly tied the blue eyed boy's arms to the bedpost while he slowly lowered his head besides the blond's head whispering not so encouraging words. "Just you wait little slutface, when I come back I'll rock your world and your ass. I've been watching you while you were in Yokohama and from the things I saw you must be an excellent cocksucker. I won't promise a happy ending for your friends, but you'll be screaming in pleasure later. Now hush and be nice, I still have a few things to handle." He sexily nipped Naruto's earlobe, giving the foxboy's ass a teasing spank before leaving the room.

It had to sink in for a second but as soon as the door was closed Naruto started to scream like his life depended on it, which probably was the case. When he didn't hear anything encouraging from the deck he tried to scream harder, hoping his friends were able to safe him, if they were safe themselves.

Tears started to spill and hiccups couldn't be hold any longer, the screaming stopped. Never having been afraid so badly in his life, Naruto eventually scared himself to sleep.

When a curtain of long lashes opened blue eyes could be seen. Not knowing where he was Naruto felt anxious again, what did happen after he had lost conscious? Most important, were his friends safe?

He rubbed his eyes, surprised that he could move his arm, then he noticed that he was in another room, probably another ship, he thought by looking out off the window and only seeing blue. Blue see and blue sky. Also he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes at the moment, only covered by a thin white blanket. Not wanting to stay another second in this room but neither wanting to run into one of the, what were they? Thieves, murders, rapists?

Although, when he would stay in this room he would definitely see them again, but when he would try to escape – maybe they were nearby land – maybe then he would be safe, at least if he could get out this room. After having checked that the door was indeed open he accepted his last choice he tied the white blanket around his middle, securing it silently, hoping that if he would run into someone at least his privates would be kept covered.

Silently opening the door he already cursed his luck, in front of his planned exit the girl with the glasses stood, holding a tray with food in her hands. The girl amusingly raised one eyebrow, taking in the lovely sight in front of her, but not feeling attracted whatsoever by the pretty face. "There _are _clothes available in your room, you know." The girl walked through, forcing Naruto back into the room and locking the door after her back.

"I _had to_ bring some food, so here it is, if you won't eat it I'll send Yuugo to make you eat it. Make yourself comfortable in this room, because I sacrificed my personal space for you, now I have to share a room with two retards. I'm Karin by the way." The girl already turned around, ending the conversation as soon as it began.

"Wait."

Karin turned her head around, not bothering to turn around completely she waited for the blond to say something.

"What's going to happen with my friends and me?"

"About your friends' situations I was ordered to keep secret, but don't worry, there isn't going to happen bad things to you, at least, if we have the same definition to bad things."

The defeated blond tried to eat the food the girl brought him, but his appetite was never present. Naruto was still worried and scared.

Confirming that the door was indeed locked by the girl, just like he thought, he decided to take a shower. Luckily for him a little bathroom was attached to the room, so he didn't have to bang the door till one of the freaks would hear him and help him with getting to the shower. He took the clothes that lay ready for him to wear out of the dresser, unfortunately for him the _least_ vulgar clothing was a pair of tiny denim booty shorts and a tight tank top. The rest of the clothing which was meant for him to wear leaving _nothing_ to the imagination.

He felt utter disgusted by the clothing choice and he questioned if the kidnappers knew that he was a boy. He was maybe pretty, as his friends told him, but he was very masculine, damn it! Naruto Uzumaki won't wear hooker's clothes_. Or stay naked. _An inner voice said. At last the clothes outweighed his birth suit and he took the clothes with him into the shower.

Feeling even more uncomfortable in the shower than in the room he finished the shower with the speed of light and dressed himself up, his yaw dropping to the floor that the clothes actually fit him. though, Naruto thought that the clothes absolutely didn't suit him, although the booty shorts hugged his ass quite nicely if he said so himself...

A weird noise left Naruto's mouth – a combination of a gasp, a cry and an unheard word – when the door was smashed open, the arrogant looking Sasuke stepped into the room, smirking when he saw Naruto in the provocative clothing he bought that day in Yokohama when he first lay his eyes on the blond. At that moment he knew the petit guy would be his, even better for him, he also gained a great amount of money when picking up the dobe.

"So slutface, already feeling secure in our temporary home?" Sasuke cockily asked.

"It's Naruto, not slut face, cum whore nor little cocksucker, but Na-ru-to." The angry blond said, already having enough off the cruel nicknames.

"But you are my precious little anal whore, don't you agree? The pet names just suit you extremely well."

The Uchiha slowly stalked closer, licking his lips while keeping eyecontact with Naruto. His hands, which were in his pockets from the start, made their appearance, the big hands that twisted his arms so painfully behind his back with brute force. They gave away his strength and his want to dominate the younger one of them.

Naruto's heart sped up like a sprinter, he didn't know _what_ to do, _where_ to go to. The only thing that he could come up with at the moment was fighting, although he certainly knew that the Sasuke-guy would be way stronger than him, it was the last he could do before Sasuke got him.

The first thing Naruto could get his hands on was a digital alarm clock, he pulled the plug right out off the socket and smashed it right at Sasuke's face. The hit was quite hard actually, but Sasuke didn't feel other things than astonishment.

_How dare that manbitch throw something at me?_

Sasuke's eyes didn't have that playfulness in them anymore, they looked hard and mad, the eyes of a rapist. Naruto really preferred the eyes before he threw the alarm clock at him.

So instead of the –lets attack the bastard so I can escape approach- he chose now for the –less dangerous to my wellbeing approach.-

Naruto stood still trying to move the least possible. It's like when you face a wild animal, you don't want it to attack you but you're afraid that when you'll run for it it'll come after you, trying to get a piece of you at last. But you can also stand still and hope that it'll get over soon, hoping that the animal found something else to eat as dinner this evening. In this situation Naruto was obvisouly the prey that didn't want to get eaten, not today, not tomorrow.

Fast enough Naruto discovered that the theory didn't work like he wanted it to work. The large hands took hold off his hair, forcing him to get on his knees, unable to resist the pain that came along with it Naruto was fast enough on his knees, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes due the pain and the humiliation that came over him.

"Feeling brave, right? We'll put an end to that cocksucker, or am I supposed to say Naruto from now on?" He said in a degrading way, loving that the little blond was on his knees, his face centimetres away from his crotch. Sasuke loved to dominate in bed, his new one-sided lover, which was not for a long time he hoped, was no exception.

With one big hand in Naruto's hair and the other on the hem of his pants he freed himself from the last piece of clothing (he was only wearing jeans at the moment.) The huge enlarged organ sprung free from his prison thudding Naruto in the face, wanting to be licked like a lollipop, wanting to shoot it's content right into Naruto's throat and at last wanting to fuck Naruto's tight little fuckhole.

Naruto eyed the cock, he really liked cocks, but this one seemed terrifying, even when not fully erect. As if it could fuck him into death any moment. He had seen much of them, different sizes and different colours, as long a male's best part could stiffen it'd be fine for Naruto. But this one, no. He didn't want that monster inside of him.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't have a say in this matter, not as long as the owner of said cock was present.

"Since you've met each other it's time you get into action, suck it little sucker. Suck it till it explodes in your mouth and swallow every little bit, Na-ru-to." The dark haired raven strengthened the grip in the blond locks, pushing his crotch into Naruto's face, rubbing it against his cheek he waited till the blue eyed beauty would open his mouth. "Or else there might happen something to your friends."

The last sentence caught Naruto's attention. Naruto thought that the Sasuke guy must be desperate, why else would he blackmail him into this situation? He looked pleadingly up, blue locking with dark gray, black in this light, almost begging him to stop. But when he only received a half assed smirk from Sasuke he opened his full plump lips anyway, hoping that he wouldn't suffocate because of the angora he had to swallow.

Naruto took the cock in both hands, giving it a few sensual thugs before keeping it in a firm grip, he so didn't want that Sasuke would buck his hips forward and make him actually deep throat him. He had to open his jaw the best he could. The cock too big to even fit half way without having to deep throat it. His jaw already started to ache and he couldn't even try his best to pleasure the Uchiha, he was scared to death that something might happen because of the lack of pleasure Naruto gave Sasuke.

Sasuke lessened the grip in the hair and began stroking the blond head with his big hands, feeling that the blond completely stilled his movements while drool slowly dripped from over his chin. Sasuke knew that his dick would be a little problem for Naruto, but he was convinced that in a few fuck sessions Naruto could handle the _big_ problem.

Slowly Naruto felt more secure, the hand indeed helping him with concentrating. He began sucking on the cock, making it disappear just a little bit more into his mouth, de plump lips stretched at maximum. After a few hard sucks he already let the cock slip out of his mouth. Naruto didn't feel like he could do much when his mouth was stuffed to his max.

One small hand left the base of the cock, moving lower to fondle Sasuke's sack, while his other hand held the cock still while Naruto licked the tip, going from the base to his favourite part to lick. The fine hands began to move in rhythm, while one stroked the balls the other stroked the base. Naruto started to lick faster, to suck harder when reaching the tip each time, trying to keep up with the fast movement of his hands, trying to follow the rhythm of Sasuke's moans and naughty words, which were directed at Naruto.

For Sasuke it became a little bit too much, though not being a quick ejaculater he was totally surprised by Naruto's good multitasking, never was he sucked in such a pleasant way. But he wanted to come into the blond's mouth badly, so when he almost reached his peak he again took the blond locks in a firm grasp, he pulled the head by the hairs back so that Naruto opened his mouth in pain. In those mere seconds Sasuke achieved to plug his dick as deep as it could go into Naruto's mouth and not more seconds later he came hard. Thick streams of Sasuke's cum filled his mouth, unable to swallow such a big loath he began to cough. A little bit cum probably went the wrong way and he tried to cough it up, little bits of cum ended on the floor.

Sasuke watched amusingly, stroking his cock again to hardness while watching Naruto cough up his cum. Slightly sick as it was he was getting off because Naruto couldn't handle his dick and the flowing fluids that came with it, yet.

Wanting to see more of that beautiful body that was Naruto's he stalked to the blond, not stopping even when Naruto still tried to catch his breath. He placed his big hands under Naruto's ass and lifted him up, pushing up against the wall he began to explore Naruto's upper inside. The blond tried to turn his head away, but when he achieved his goal Sasuke took his lower lip between his teeth, before lip locking again. The kiss would look sensually and real for outstanders but both Naruto as Sasuke knew that none nice emotions were going on.. Only angst, desperateness, anger and a bit lust.

Sasuke's huge hands, still covering both ass cheeks, began to kneed the plump globes, loving the way the blond began to mewl when his sensitive ass got touched. Loving the way the big hands perfectly fit around the cheeks, kneeding them like you do with a stress ball. Sasuke would really love to use them as stress balls.

But the hands had another mission. Placing the blond on the ground the perfectly shaped guy took the underside of the fabric in his large hands and pulled them down harshly. The blond gasped surprised and again realised where this would end with, but in those mere seconds Sasuke ripped the shirt off too. He tried to walk away but instead of even getting a bit far the blond forgot that the bed was in the middle of the room and fell over it. Sasuke was soon enough sitting on him, preventing him to escape. He smirked lazily and the twirl in his eye told Naruto that Sasuke knew that he tried to get away.

"Where does my little analwhore think he is going to?"

Naruto lay with his upper body on the bed, his legs not coming along with the fall. Sasuke took those long bronze legs in his hands in his big hands, bending them by the knees, bringing them close to Naruto's upper body. Naruto still tried to wriggle his way out, but when Sasuke again started to harshly kiss him he knew that it was a lost case.

Dominating the kiss Sasuke took something from underneath his pillow, from the clicking sound that followed Naruto guessed it would be some lubrication. When he felt a finger close to his anus he confirmed the guess.

The feeling of something against his fuckhole, more preferable in his sweet cavern, always left goose bumps on Naruto's skin. So when the first finger went in, he could do nothing but moan into the kiss, it was just that he was addicted to the feeling of something in his ass. That's why even when he would fuck a girl he always asked if they would mind it if he stuffed himself too.

But still, although it was still rape, even if Naruto was more willing than before, he didn't want this, so instead of losing up like the perfect uke he was he turned around so that he was with his stomach down, twisting Sasuke's arm in the process. He clenched his ass cheeks as hard as he could, hoping that he could crush Sasuke's finger.

SMACK SMACK

Both his buttocks were spanked brutally by the big hands, this was not a teasing spank but a warning hit on the ass.

"You want to play it filthy bitch? Well, you'll get it filthy!"

And that's when Naruto screamed his lungs out of his body.

Without proper preparation, without any warning or easing whatsoever, the thick, heavily veined monster dick entered the blond. He had never understood when anal virgins sais "it feels like I'm ripping apart when he entered me" well, Naruto now certainly understood what they meant, he had never felt something like this in his life and the cock even wasn't inside completely. He knew for sure that the tissues inside would be torn, that when Sasuke's dick would leave the little broken passage it would come out tainted with blood.

Naruto just lay there motionless, he didn't have the will to struggle, the pain unbearable. Sasuke felt guilty, he checked Naruto's face, taking in the teary eyes and watery trails underneath them. He looked away, not wanting to see the broken look in his eyes, he just wanted to make Naruto feel good damn it!

He carefully eased his hand under Naruto's body, searching for the cock that was as limp as a worm. He began stroking it, clenching and unclenching his fist, continuing with a steady pace, hoping that the pain wouldn't be so great that he even couldn't make the angel's cock erect.

Thick blond lashes opened again, the pain not forgotten but something else was also present. When he concentrated on the pleasure and dispelled the pain he felt his own penis hardening. His inner walls immediately unclenching due the pleasure.

Sasuke felt the change of pressure on his cock, slowly he began to make little movements inside, but still not fully entering the blond. Searching for the pleasure spot, hoping that he hadn't damaged something inside he wanted to stroke Naruto's prostate, wanting to make the blond feel good again.

Soft moans left Naruto's lips, his breathing not slow anymore but getting a bit unsteady. He started to move his body too, meeting Sasuke's trust halfway, giving the signal that he had recovered at least enough to feel pleasure out of it.

Sasuke started to speed up the pace, his balls making slapping noises against Naruto's ass, the soft moans turned into wild screams. Mantras of 'yes, yes' 'oh my god, Sasuke, yes' filled the room, encouraging Sasuke to go on with his crazy fucking.

Squelching noises also joined the orchestra. Sasuke was almost at his peak, the time he had to wait to finally claim the little blond made his orgasm come soon. He granted Naruto to feel the ultimate pleasure firstly. He sped up his thrust and his strokes, biting Naruto's neck with his incisors, the blond scared up because of the unexpected move but especially because it surprised him so much he came at last. A loud scream crashed over the whole boat, shocking everyone on board. The sound was closer to someone getting killed than someone getting his everyday orgasm.

Feeling that Sasuke was so close the raven plunged his cock as deep as it could go, all his inches disappearing inside Naruto's hole, when fully seated Sasuke let himself go. A great amount of semen was released, so much that it almost immediately came out too. The thick substance covering the inner walls and Naruto's ass crack too.

Wanting to enjoy the afterglow Sasuke first pulled his cock out and indeed, Naruto was slightly torn on the inside. But Sasuke already decided that he would nurse Naruto better. Because no way that this was an onetime thing. Sasuke planned to make Naruto his lover, willingly or forcedly.

The rookie nine was never to be found, probably eight of them killed in an unknown way while one of them suffered from Stockholm syndrome, or just simply fell in love.

Ok, this is something I wouldn't write myself but I wanted to write something for Alrye's (She's awesome!) community: Rye's thief corner. I hope you like it girl QwQ!

Yeah, my writing style still hasn't improved, I still suck at grammar and I still don't write good plots but yeah, that's my crappish writing style xD  
I want to write another fanfict this holidays (2 weeks from now on, oh yeah baby!) since I've been dying to write something, but December is such a busy month! (testweek, Saint Nicholas, my B'day, Christmas and New Year!)

I hope you guys enjoyed it and constructive criticism is always welcome :)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL GUYS! XOX WRITERINCOGNITO ~


End file.
